


WantToBeSexy

by Louna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hitch inspiration, Love Story, M/M, Seduction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louna/pseuds/Louna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je m'appelle Louis, je suis un peu potelé, je porte des lunettes, je ne sais pas m'habiller - ne faisant pas attention à la mode, je parle trop, je raconte des blagues pas drôles, je ne fais pas de sport, j'aime beaucoup lire, je suis amoureux de mon boss depuis que je travail dans ma boite d'agent immobilier, j'ai une mentalité de vieux alors que je n'ai que 24 ans et je suis puceau. </p><p>" Harry Styles, expert en séduction, contactez moi au 547-965-214."</p><p>Quand on est comme moi, et que l'on tombe sur cette annonce sur internet en voyant la photo d'un presque mannequin, on ne réfléchis pas à deux fois. Et je l'ai appelé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WantToBeSexy

**Author's Note:**

> J'écris cette fiction pour m'amuser et pour vous amuser. Ce n'est absolument pas de la grande littérature. Je veux juste vous faire passer du bon temps sans prises de tête. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres au total, je vais au feeling complet. 
> 
> PS : NE M'EN VOULEZ PAS TROP POUR LA MISE EN PAGE JE DÉBUTE TOUT JUSTE SUR CETTE PLATEFORME !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Je remonte mes lunettes sur le nez et cours dans les couloirs de l'agence en essayant de ne pas faire tomber tous les papiers que je tiens dans les mains. Je suis en retard, pour la première fois de ma vie je suis en retard et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire engueuler par mon boss – bien que ce serait une manière de lui parler... mais ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Je soupire en arrivant enfin à mon bureau et regarde mes mails pour me mettre à jour. Bon, évidemment ce n'est pas comme si je travaillais dans une banque ou dans une agence de pub, ce n'est qu'une agence immobilière mais c'est la meilleure de Londre, celle qui garantit les meilleures maisons et appartements aux meilleurs prix. Donc ça compte.

**_« Salut gros boulet, comment vas-tu ? »_ **

Je soupire en relevant les yeux, regardant mon connard de collègue – Peter, c'est son nom - par-dessus mes lunettes. Il me déteste depuis mon arrivée ici et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je suis plus vendeur que lui, je suppose. Je ne lui réponds pas et part me chercher un café avant d'étudier les prochains dossiers des chercheurs d'appartement. Je lisse ma chemise boutonnée jusqu'en haut de mon torse et essaie de cacher les petites rondeurs au niveau de mon ventre.

**_« Monsieur Tomlinson ! »_ **

Je renverse mon café en entendant la voix magnifiquement grave et sexy de mon boss et peste en essayant d'essuyer mon bureau. Merde, putain, il fallait que ça m'arrive devant lui. Je rougis à vu d'œil et lui lance un petit sourire gêné en essayant de ne pas fondre sur place devant sa beauté phénoménale.

**_« Oui Monsieur Colins ? »_ **

**_« Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Hum, j'ai reçu un appel du manager de la grande Elena Patridge, l'actrice, vous savez ? Elle fait appel à nous pour trouver un appartement. Je vous confie son dossier. »_ **

J'ouvre grand la bouche et le fixe les yeux ronds. Je sais que je suis doué dans la vente immobilière mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me confierait le dossier d'une actrice mondialement connue. Je jubile de la réaction de Peter, qui voit l'occasion d'une promotion lui passer sous le nez. Je lâche un rire nerveux et lisse ma chemise encore une fois.

**_« Oui, oui bien sûr, d'accord. »_ **

**_« Je vous envoie tout par mail, vous n'aurez plus qu'à faire des recherches pour que vos propositions correspondent à ses critères. Oh, et elle veut commencer les visites demain après-midi. »_ **

**_« Demain ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt je.... »_ **

**_« Si c'est trop court pour vous je peux confiez le dossier à Peter, ce n'est pas un problème. »_ **

**_Je le fixe et secoue la tête, alors là, hors de questions._ **

**_« Non, je m'en occupe. »_ **

**_« Parfait. »_ **

Il me sourit et j'essaie de me retenir pour ne pas glousser comme une collégienne. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui dès que je l'ai rencontré. En même temps, comment faire autrement ? Il est grand, brun, des costumes taillés sur lui, une sourire à tomber, une voix qui dresse chacun de mes poils et un air mystérieux qui me fait craqué. Alan Colins, de son nom complet. Il est tellement, tellement beau. Mais évidemment, je suis complètement invisible à ses yeux. Enfin non, il adore le travail que je fais, il me trouve très compétent mais à côté de ça.... Rien. Je sais que je ne suis pas un canon mais enfin quand même... je ne suis pas si moche que ça. Enfin je ne pense pas.

J'ai réussi à trouver quelques appartements correspondant aux critères d'Elena Patridge, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire car elle a vraiment des goûts très arrêtés. Je repars du travail en dernier, fermant toutes les lumières et je sens déjà le stress monter pour demain. Car j'ai deux rendez-vous. Un avec Elena Patridge... et un avec ce fameux Harry Styles.

 

x

 

Mon rendez-vous avec Elena Patridge s'est vraiment bien passé. Elle est assez pointilleuse mais est quand même gentille. Elle a été charmée par un magnifique appartement dans les quartiers riches de Londre. Elle n'a plus qu'à signer, à prendre les clefs et en une journée c'est fini. J'aurais une superbe promotion et je serais le plus heureux.

Je suis en ce moment même dans un restaurant, situé dans un quartier plus tranquille de Londre à attendre Harry Styles. C'est ici qu'il m'a donné rendez-vous. Je suis habillé d'une chemise à carreaux et un jean large. C'est vrai, je le reconnais, je ne m'habille pas très bien. Sauf au travail, je mets généralement des costards. Mais il m'a dit dans son message « venez comme vous êtes », alors me voilà comme je suis : horrible. J'ai un peu peur de ce rendez-vous, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me juger et rire de moi à la moindre occasion. Parce qu'il y a de quoi rire de moi. Sérieusement, je suis ridicule.

Mes mains sont moites, je n'arrive pas à ne pas bouger sur ma chaise, je suis mal à l'aise et je le deviens encore plus en voyant une sorte de mannequindieugrequesupersexy entrer dans le restaurant. Il scrute la salle et souri quand son regard se pose sur moi. Oh non, ne me dites pas que c'est lui ?....Et si.Il s'arrête devant ma table et me tend la main.

**_« Enchanté, je suis Harry Styles. »_ **

Je serre sa main et lui rend un sourire crispé alors qu'il s'assoit en face de moi.

_**« Bonsoir. Louis Tomlinson. »** _

_**« Je me doute bien. »** _

Il me sourit chaleureusement et son sourire arrive à me détendre. Il a l'air sur de lui sans pour autant être prétentieux, ça a quelque chose de rassurant, bizarrement. Nous commandons rapidement à manger et il croise les bras sur la table avant de me regarder.

**_« Alors, dites-moi tout. Parlez-moi de vous. »_ **

**_« Euh... Et bien je suis agent immobilier, j'ai 24 ans... et c'est tout ? »_ **

**_« C'est tout ? Vous n'avez pas de passion ? Des choses que vous aimez ? Ou même que vous n'aimez pas ? »_ **

**_« J'adore lire ! Je pourrais lire pendant des heures. Euh... je crois que c'est tout. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire, je ne suis pas intéressant, c'est surement aussi pour ça que j'ai fait appel à vous. »_ **

Il sourit et hoche la tête.

**_« Je comprends. Et je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas inintéressant comme vous me le dite, je pense qu'il faut juste creuser un peu. »_ **

Je souri et hausse les épaules en rougissant. C'est surement la première personne qui essaie de voir du potentiel en moi.

**_« Bon, maintenant, parlez-moi d'elle. »_ **

Il me scrute attentivement et je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

**_« D'elle ? »_ **

**_« Si vous avez fait appel à moi c'est bien pour séduire et apprivoiser la femme qui vous plait non ? »_ **

**_« Oh ! Oh mon dieu non, euh... je crois que j'ai oublié de préciser, c'est un homme... en fait. »_ **

Je crois que je deviens aussi rouge que la nappe, aussi rouge que les camions de pompier, aussi rouge que tout ce que vous voulez. J'ai oublié de lui préciser ce petit détail et je ne sais même pas s'il va pouvoir faire quelque chose de moi, du coup. Il sourit – encore, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait que ça – et hoche la tête.

_**« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un problème. Je fais les deux. Parlez-moi de lui, dans ce cas. »** _

Et c'est ce que je fais. Etrangement c'est beaucoup plus simple de parler de lui que de moi. Je lui dis à quel point il est beau, intelligent et attirant. Je lui dis qu'il apprécie vraiment mon travail, me trouvant très doué mais qu'à côté de ça je suis invisible. Je n'oublie pas le fait que je perds tous mes moyens face à lui, que je n'arrive presque pas à formuler correctement une phrase. Il m'écoute attentivement, surement pour essayer d'enregistrer toutes les infos que je lui donne. Ce qu'il aime peut-être, ses habitudes et les endroits où il aime aller. Je fini mon discours et le regarde derrière mes lunettes alors qu'il me fixe toujours.

_**« Vous êtes vraiment amoureux de lui n'est-ce pas ? »** _

_**« Vraiment. Enfin je pense... Bon d'accord je le suis vraiment. »** _

_**« Très bien. Alors je vais vous dire comment je procède. Tout d'abord, il faut qu'il vous remarque. Qu'il vous remarque autrement que par vos compétences dans la vente immobilière. Je parle physiquement. Vous êtes très, très timide. Il faut travailler sur ça. Vous devez gagner en confiance, être plus sur de vous pour lui montrer que vous êtes là, que vous êtes bien présent et que vous êtes absolument superbe. »** _

Je rougis encore et secoue la tête.

_**« Je ne suis pas sup... »** _

_**« Ah ! Vous voyez ? Si vous ne voyez pas que vous êtes beau, il ne le verra pas non plus. Je vous propose de travailler d'abord sur le physique, sur votre présence, des techniques subtiles pour attirer son attention mais qui font leurs effets et ensuite travailler sur ce qu'il y a en vous. Votre personnalité. Le but n'est pas d'atterrir dans son lit mais dans sa vie. Alors une approche physique pour commencer, et morale ensuite, pour approfondir la chose. »** _

_**« Et ça va marcher vous pensez ? »** _

_**« Et bien on va tout faire pour. C'est mon métier de vous apprendre certaines choses mais je ne fais qu'un quart du travail, le reste vient de vous. Si vous le voulez vraiment, il n'y a pas de raisons. »** _

Il me sourit et me tend sa main comme pour faire un pacte.

**_« On boss ensemble alors ? »_ **

**_« On boss ensemble. »_ **

Et je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde.

_**« Bien. Donnez-moi votre adresse, votre numéro et votre emploi du temps. Histoire que je sois sûr de votre disponibilité pour se voir. »** _

Je lui donne volontiers tout ce qu'il me demande et me lève en même temps que lui quand nous avons fini de manger. Il paye pour nous deux et nous sortons du restaurant.

_**« Bon, alors je passe chez vous demain soir. Apprêtez-vous à me voir presque tous les jours de la semaine ! »** _

Je lâche un rire et hoche la tête. Il est plutôt très, très beau alors ce ne sera pas un trop gros fardeau. Je lui serre la main et lui souhaite une bonne journée avant de prendre un taxi. J'avais un peu peur de ce que ce rendez-vous allait donner mais finalement, j'ai hâte d'être dans les prochains jours. Je sens que cet Harry Styles va changer ma vie.


End file.
